Love Me?
by kyukyu0330
Summary: Summary : Kyuhyun yang terkejut saat seorang lelaki berwajah manis mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Keterkejutannya semakin bertambah saat lelaki manis yang diketahui bernama Sungmin itu langsung mengatakan menyukainya. Padahal mereka berdua baru saja bertemu. Love at first sight?/""Aku juga belum, kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku."/KyuMin YAOI/DRABBLE/Review please.


**Title: Love Me?**

**Cast: Always KyuMin**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin. Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Dan mereka berdua saling memiliki walau mereka berdua milik Tuhan. Ide cerita ini dari teman saya Angel ^^**

**Summary : Kyuhyun yang terkejut saat seorang lelaki berwajah manis mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Keterkejutannya semakin bertambah saat lelaki manis yang diketahui bernama Sungmin itu langsung mengatakan menyukainya. Padahal mereka berdua baru saja bertemu. Love at first sight?**

**Warning: KyuMin FF | YAOI | TYPO (S)|GAJE | DRABBLE**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading )/**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggu bus yang akan mengantarnya kesekolah tampak menahan sakit diperutnya, lelaki tampan itu meremas perutnya kuat, sampai bus yang ditunggunya tiba membuat Kyuhyun dengan cepat menaiki bus tanpa peduli orang-orang yang menatapnya kesal.

"Argh.." rintihnya pelan menahan sakit, Kyuhyun terpaksa berdiri dikarenakan buss yang penuh, lelaki berwajah stoick itu harus berkonsentrasi memegang perut dan penyangga tangan diatasnya agar tidak terjerembab saat buss berhenti mendadak.

Keringat perlahan mengucur dipelipisnya, sungguh! Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi jika buss yang dinaikinya sampai setengah jam lagi. Didepan sudah berhenti perhentian buss membuat Kyuhyun tampak lega namun saat ingin turun dari buss seorang lelaki berwajah manis menahan baju belakang seragam Kyuhyun, lelaki itu menoleh dan mendapati lelaki berparas cantik seperti wanita itu menunduk masih memegang bajunya.

"Hei lepaskan!" ucap Kyuhyun, namun lelaki itu menggeleng pelan.

"Ada apa denganmu, lepaskan" Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan lembut lelaki itu kasar dan ingin keluar dari buss namun sang lelaki kembali menahan baju Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa huh?" Kyuhyun sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan sakit diperutnya dan mendapati lelaki menyebalkan yang menahannya.

"Kau tersesat atau apa? Cepat katakan!" titah Kyuhyun.

"Aku-"

"Aku apa? Aissh aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, kau tunggu disini aku ada urusan penting" ucap Kyuhyun yang tanpa menghiraukan lelaki itu kemudian ia berlari ke toilet umum. 

**-o0o-**

Kyuhyun keluar dari toilet umum dan mendapati lelaki menyebalkan tadi masih menunggunya, Kyuhyun yang sudah lega karna sakitnya sudah hilang menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Masih menungguku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang menyuruhku." jawab lelaki itu masih menunduk.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan seragam sekolah lelaki didepannya lalu menghela nafas.

"Kau anak baru?" lelaki itu mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tidak tau dimana letak sekolah?" lagi lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Ayo! Kita berangkat bersama" ucap Kyuhyun, mereka berjalan dalam diam. Kyuhyun sibuk memperhatikan jalanan yang mulai ramai anak-anak sekolah sepertinya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menatap kesamping lelaki yang sejak tadi berjalan menunduk. Jika ada tiang listrik mungkin lelaki itu akan terbentur.

"Aku Sungmin. Lee Sungmin."

"Aku Kyuhyun, kau hobi berjalan menunduk? Jika kau menabrak sesuatu bagaimana?"

"Itu.. Aku seperti ini jika berada disamping lelaki yang kusukai."

"Oh." jawab Kyuhyun acuh, namun beberapa detik otak Kyuhyun baru conect.

"APAAA? Kau menyukaiku?" teriaknya heboh, Sungmin lelaki berwajah cantik itu mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu saja, aku menyukaimu karna kau baik, tapi-"

"Tapi apa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Itu.." lelaki cantik itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia tidak yakin akan mengatakannya tapi melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat ingin tau itu membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak mengatakannya.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

"Kau lupa mengunci resleting celanamu." Ucap Sungmin polos.

BLUSSSH

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah seketika mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Lelaki tampan itu berbalik dengan cepat dan memperbaiki resleting celananya, Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya yang ceroboh. 

"Kau tidak perlu malu, aku tidak melihat celana dalammu kok." ucapan polos Sungmin semakin membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

"Aissh.. Aku tidak perduli kau melihatnya atau tidak, sudahlah ayo cepat sebelum kita terlambat." Kyuhyun dengan cepat berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang terkekeh pelan. 

**-o0o-**

Kyuhyun tidak menyangka, walaupun dia tidak sekelas dengan Sungmin namun lelaki bergigi kelinci yang sangat lucu itu mengikutinya mulai jam istirahat tadi.

"Kau sering kesini ya?" tanya Sungmin yang berdiri dipinggir atap sekolah membiarkan angin menerpa rambut nya. Kyuhyun terpesona saat melihat wajah cantik Sungmin.

"Hn.." itu jawaban Kyuhyun yang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain agar ia tidak semakin terpesona dengan lelaki didepannya.

"Disini tempat yang bagus." Ujar Sungmin pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hm."

"Dan juga tempat yang cocok menyatakan perasaan." Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk disebelah lelaki itu.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh mendengar pertanyaan lelaki itu.

"Belum."

"Aku juga belum, kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku." ucap Sungmin yang lagi-lagi membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Aku menyukaimu, memang kita belum mengenal, tapi kau tau kan yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama, itu yang ku alami. Aku menyukaimu saat melihatmu didalam buss tadi."

"Apa?"

"Jadilah pacarku" ucap Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya akibat terkejut dengan pernyataan lelaki bergigi kelinci tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Haha ff terpendek kedua yang pernah saya publish.. Langsung END? Iya sekaali-kali bikin FF gantung.. Kkkk tapi ntar saya usahain ada sequelnya kok.. Masak iya KyuMin belum bersama endingnya.. Gak puas kalau endingnya KyuMin tidak bersama.. Kkkk...**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?**


End file.
